Checking
by waterrain
Summary: America decides to check up on Serbia and he decides to go by the name 'Liberty E Freedom'. After all his Boss had told him not to go to Serbia, but America wanted to see how Serbia was doing and when he finds him. America's heart ached for Serbia.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Serbia is a male and Serbia is not in Hetalia. **

**Checking**

**By Waterrain**

**America's View**

I'm in Serbia's land, but not as 'America'. I wanted to see how Serbia is doing and I lied to my Boss about not coming here. I just want to check up on him, but I know my Boss wouldn't let me. However as if I would ever let that stop me after all I'm America.

So here I'm completely lost in his lands, disguised as a woman, and going by the name of 'Liberty E Freedom'. No one knows that I'm here and I plan on keeping it this way. After all it would be a little embarrassing to be caught wearing a skirt, but of course I would laugh it off and that would be the end of it.

My blonde hair is covered up by a light brown wig which reaches all the way down to my hips, dark green colored lenses for my eyes, and of course I'm still wearing glasses over my eyes. I have on a long pale pink skirt which goes to the bottom of my black combat boots, so my boots are covered up by the skirt, and I have on a short sleeved pale green shirt which is covered up by my brown jacket not my special one. Just a plain brown jacket that goes to my waist and it is perfect for this cold weather.

Of course I have always been sensitive to cold weather. I have on a pale pink hat, dark red scarf, and pale blue gloves. I think I'm blending in here. I barely have on any make up and I can understand the language. I know a lot of languages even though I would deny it to anyone who asks for it is a secret.

After all I'm the melting pot and there are a lot of different languages. I can understand the words spoken here, I can speak them, and so on. I prefer using English, but I'm able to understand and talk back in too many languages to even list.

"I have to focus."

I muttered to myself and closed my eyes for the moment trying to find him. Trying to find Serbia, I can feel him, but it is faint and a bit farther upwards. I walked calmly and smoothly following my senses. I bite down hard on my lips for I could smell blood, fire, and my heart ached for it is all my fault. I wished that I had brought some hamburgers and cola to keep myself from being emotional.

I found Serbia laying on the ground, he was pale, eyes closed, his hair soaked with blood along with his arms, and I felt my blood run cold. My eyes started to water, but I kept the tears from falling and my heart was clenched in guilt. I blame myself for what condition he is currently in and

"Serbia are you still alive?"

I asked in feminine voice, it was soft, light, gently, and smooth. I had been practicing and practicing in order to get the tone just right. I sat down beside him and touched his heart. Good it is still beating, Serbia is alive, I feel so relieved, and his eyes were still closed, but he moved his hand on top of mine.

"Don't worry I'm still alive. Who are you?"

Serbia's voice was weak, tired, and I slipped my hand away.

"Liberty E Freedom."

I told him softly and quietly. He didn't reply, but his hand remained on his heart. I picked up Serbia carefully and begun to walk to his home. I was surprised at it being unlocked, but it didn't matter and I walked into his living room. My hold was tight, but not tight enough to hurt Serbia and I placed him onto the sofa.

I got some hot water, bandages, and a pillow plus a light blanket. I washed away the blood, tears fell down silently, and my colored lenses came out. I wrapped his head and his arms with care. I took off my pale pink hat and then placed it onto his head for some of the body warmth escapes from there.

I wrapped my dark red scarf around his neck and made sure it was loose. Serbia was asleep, but not the kind that one never wakes up from. He'll wake up more than likely tomorrow. I stood up and checked all of his windows to make sure they are locked properly along with locking the backdoor. I walked away quietly out of his home from the front door and made sure to lock it.

"He'll be safe in there. Everything is locked."

I whispered to myself and my heart hurts for it is my fault about Serbia being this way. Some of my people have Serbian ancestry, some of them came from Serbia, and I held my hand over my heart. There are not as many Serbian Americas as there are German Americans, but it doesn't matter about the amount.

I can feel their heart ache at what is happening to Serbia and it is painful, but Serbia must be in a lot of pain. I can't do anything about it for I'm the one responsible and I wish that I had a hamburger or a cola just so that my tears would stop falling. My people have different reactions, some don't care, some don't even know about it, some are upset, some are depressed, and some are confused as to why. So many conflicting and a complete mixture of emotions. It is overwhelming. I feel as if I'm choking, gasping for air, and if I was at my home it would be a lot worse. I just had to leave and come here to see for myself.

My Boss had told me not to come here, that I wouldn't want to be here to see the damage, and to just stay home, but I didn't listen. I don't regret it and now I know exactly how much damaged was caused to Serbia. I'm lost again, but to be honest I don't want to be found and I just want to stay here for a bit longer.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Serbian Americans**** are ****citizens**** of the ****United States**** who are of ****Serbian**** ancestry. For the ****2000 US Census****, 140,337 Americans indicated Serbian as their first ancestry, while 170,312 persons declared to have Serbian ancestry. **

**Those can include Serbian Americans living in the United States for one or several generations, dual Serbian American citizens, or any other Serbian Americans who consider themselves to be affiliated to both cultures or countries. **

**Some Serbian Americans might be born in ****Serbia****, the United States or other countries with ethnic Serbian population. Because some Serbs are not American citizens, others are dual citizens, and still others' ancestors have come to the US several generations ago, some of these people consider themselves to be simply Americans, Serbs, Serbs living in the United States or American Serbs.**

**It is notable that 351,040 declared "Yugoslav ancestry" and another 134,989 declared "Slavic ancestry".**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Serbia is a male and Serbia is not in Hetalia. Thank You for the Info and I will watch it later. Right now I have to clean the house and everything with my older sister. More than likely edit and stuff later. **

**Random Note I remember asking a female PE teacher What Is The Capital Of Germany (I know it is Berlin) and she had asked 'Is it a State or a Country?'. Needless to say I was shocked at her question and I managed to say 'It is a Country and the capital is Berlin'. Sad thing was she was serious when she had asked me. I also asked my peers/classmates, they didn't know the Capital of Germany, but at least they knew it was a country not a USA State.**

**Quick Question have you heard about the American Civil War.**

**Checking**

**By Waterrain**

**America's View**

Serbia didn't do anything wrong to me personally at all. I wonder why my Boss decided to bomb Serbia for it makes no sense and he didn't hurt me. To be honest the government hardly ever listens to what I say to them. It is as if I'm on the mute button or something.

I took off my wig and pulled off the skirt for underneath of it were blue jeans. I buried the skirt, pulled off the pale blue gloves, and buried them too. I wiped my light amount of make-up and no longer am I Liberty E Freedom. I'm just Alfred F Jones.

"America, I'll kill you! You bombed me and then had the nerve to write Happy Easter!"

I heard a loud voice, full of anger, and I don't bother moving from the tackle made by Serbia. He wasn't heavy and appeared to be feeling better. His punches didn't hurt, but I bet if I was anyone else…Excluding Russia of course since even my punches don't hurt him…They would be hurting, crying, and right now It was as if I wasn't inside of my body. My body is numb and he was punching me everywhere on my face expect for my eyes. More than likely for me to see what he has done. To be honest I have not been the same since the Civil War and I just stared up at him blankly.

"Don't just lay there like a damn doll!"

Serbia screamed at me, I didn't reply for my mind is remembering a lot of things, and his breathing was heavy. I feel as if I'm slipping away and my mind suddenly went blank.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
